


The Goodbye

by HayakoHikari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodbye

I’m seating here by my desk… and I start to remember the time we were together… the shine in your smile the sound of your laugh…  
But all of that it’s over you want to leave to go search for your somebody the one who’s going to complete you… it hurt’s… it hurt’s so much but it shouldn’t after all I’m a nobody… so why does it hurt’s… I shouldn’t have feelings… so why do I fell like something inside me as just broken in thousand peaces when I see you smile because of him…  
When you tell me that you are going to leave us… you are going to leave me…  
I wish I was the one who makes you smile… I wish I could stop you from leaving I wish I could understand this…  
If I don’t have feeling why do I fell this way… can it be love no it can’t nobodies don’t love… what is this there is something running down my face… it seems water it’s salty… can it be what you call tears…  
But why aren’t they caused by pain… and pain it’s a feeling… every time I believe more and more that you made me won a new heart… and now you leave leaving me broken… but I can’t stop you it would be too selfish…  
Roxas can you see that you are all that is important to me…  
My time is coming to an end and I know that in the time of my death you will be my last thought and my last breath it will be for you…  
Can’t you see my final it’s wrote that I’m going to die at your somebody feet’s…. But at least I will know that my death helped you to reach your dream… you will be finally complete…  
I wish I could hold you one last time I wish I could look in those beautiful eyes and see happiness shining… I feel the ending I don’t have much mote time…  
The people from the organization don’t trust me anymore I heard Saix and Xemnas telling that I was changed that maybe your somebody friend had infected me… but I don’t feel sick in fact I feel cured… what is this there are water marks everywhere in the paper… it really is tears… Roxas I’m crying… is this how you feel…. Broken incomplete… do you remember on of our last encounter I said “let’s meet in the next life”… I’ll keep my promise I hope you’ll do the same because I’ll be waiting for you wherever I’ll be I will never forget you…  
You are the reason why I fight… and the fight ends now with me saving your somebody and the feeling that now you are complete…  
Well… it’s over… I’m going I can see the light… hope you will be able to read this is my true declaration…  
I don’t know how to say this but I found a new feeling and my last words and my last tears are to tell you  
I love you Roxas with you for ever.

Axel


End file.
